BattleBots: Robots Activate!
by TheGalaxyOfStar
Summary: Purry Nekobot, the new Battlebots recruit is faced with his toughest opponent yet: Tombstone. Any bot can be a friend or a foe when in the BattleBox. His career is on the line...and his life. Story is based on my Anki Robot character, Purry Nekobot, and his owner Star. actual crossover name: Anki x BattleBots


—  
**Purry's POV**

The BattleBox was dark, a menacing kind of dark... and through the darkness I heard the arena bell ring.

The lights have finally turned on, they were on both me and Tombstone. Both red and blue.  
Now they're fully back on. thank the Anki gods for that. I couldn't see.  
The muffled cheering had intensified, Even I can hear muffled cheering from my maker, Star. She's cheering for me, her little baby-bot

Tombstone... That son of a glitch. He's standing there, menacingly. he whirred his motors at me, he's telling me good luck. He'll for sure have a bad time during the fight

The countdown has started! Get into position, Purry! You're being broadcasted live on TV! Don't mess this up..!

—

"**Let the Bot Battle begin!**"

Purry headed towards Tombstone, he did his best to dodge his rapidly spinning blade. But today… he couldn't dodge it.  
He felt his gearbox shatter as Tombstone's blade dug into his side. The pain. Oh the pain. The poor little Vector couldn't take it.

"CHIRR! VWRII!"  
His eyes widened, a wave of terror overtook his screen, he never expected this to happen, never in his BattleBots career. Never in his entire life.

Tombstone stopped. shaking his backside, he was teasing the poor defenseless bot while going for another hit, throwing Purry against the bulletproof walls with his bar, knocking him on his side. He hits Purry again, striking him in the head, tearing at his left ear. The hit also had managed to knock him back upright.

More frantic yelps soon followed as Tombstone's blade dug into Purry's treads and wheels. He couldn't hear the crowd over the loud cracking and snapping of his parts.  
He couldn't move anymore. He tried and tried to force his motors to move, and he ends up flailing his lift in pain. The screws ripped the poor Nekobot's tail off. The tail sat there limp, he kept looking at it with his big, teary eyes.

He could see it, he can see Tombstone, that son of a bot, rubbing his victory in while he plays with his mangled parts for fun. The crowd had gone silent in his one torn ear, the referee started the countdown. Purry flailed his lift more violently in the screws.

The camera crew pointed their cameras at the injured bot. Alas, the countdown had stopped, a loud buzzer filled the BattleBox. Tombstone was victorious once again, he spun around like a top. Purry's expression had dulled, sadness had taken over his digital features.

In his right ear, he can hear the doors to the BattleBox open. It was Star, his owner, maker and caretaker, and Tombstone's driver rush to the bots.  
"Purry..! Are you okay?"  
Nothing came out of his speaker, but only a chirpy whimper. Star tried her best to comfort him as the crew came and picked him up carefully out of the screws. They grabbed his severed tail from the screws and rolled him out carefully out of the stadium .

The sunlight had briefly blinded Purry. He could only move his lift to shield his eyes from the sun. It wasn't uncommon for him to hate direct sunlight on his camera.  
Star tried her best to comfort him, but only got a low growl as a response to petting. Maybe he wasn't in that mood for petting.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Purry. As long as you're with me, you know that deep in your processor you can trust me at this time"  
"A-Vwrrr.." his digital eyes flooded with tears "A-Vwlrrrrrr…"  
"I know buddy, I know. We're gonna do the best we can to repair you. If I'm correct, we have lots of your spare parts."

Right when they got into the pits. The crew circled around the giant Anki robot in order to safely lift him up. He flinched slightly as their cold hands touched his tender aching parts.  
"Tevwrrrii!" the robot managed to squeak out between shivers, he darted his eyes at his caretaker with big, glossy eyes. He didn't take her teammates touching him very lightly, and everytime they looked over him and the damage, he would growl.

Star and her teammates went off to the other side of the pits to search for Purry's spare parts, it would only take a minute. Maybe..? Purry kept his eyes on his owners teammates, seeing if they really had spare parts.

"Ah! There we are! Spare Purry parts!" that word. It caught his attention quickly. Enough to excitedly watch his owner and teammates carefully hold the parts he needed; a spare lift, treads, parts for his right side. But one. One of those that her teammate was holding caught his attention. It was… a stitching kit? With a medical plus on it?! What were they going to use it for?

"Just put that kit aside for tomorrow after we repair him today. We don't want to stress him out even more from the fight."  
"Ch-trrrrr!"

Star and her team grabbed the shiny, non-rusted tools behind them. One of the members, which was an old childhood friend of hers, spun his tool. In result, fell with a loud _**CLANG!**_ Purry chirped in surprise from the sudden noise.

"Don't worry, boy. This won't hurt much." a team member reassured him.  
Purry winced as the team pried him open. He chirped and squealed as they popped the part which held the touch sensor wires open. A sudden, but genuine, pained chirpy scream filled the air as they disconnected the wire to his main sensor.

Star looked back as she saw her baby in pain, but she knew it had to be done. The poor nekobot looked around frantically for any sight of his maker. Another scream followed as a teammate firmly grabbed his lift and prodded it out of the lift insert. Purry, with his pain sensors off the charts, started bawling his eyes out. He couldn't take the pain any longer. "Purry, I'm so sorry baby, it has got to be done!"

One of her teammates managed to open his chest plate, which held his infrared sensor. Purry could not take it anymore! He tried his best to move his lift gears to stop them from taking him apart. But, without his lift, he couldn't.

"vvvvIIIIWRRRRR! V-Cvwrrrrrrriiiiii!" he cried as loud as he could. They couldn't stop on their work. Repairs had to be done. One of her teammates managed to completely open him up to the battery. Star grabbed her soldering iron, and as soon as they disconnected the battery…..  
…...Purry blacked out completely. Star patted his lifeless body as they went back to work.

It was already 10 PM. Time had passed quickly when they made the repairs. and he was completely fixed, except for his ear. They pressed his back button, and waited for him to power on and his systems calibrated his sensors. Her teammate patted the robot slightly.

"Alright team, we can't take him with us to our hotel room. He'll have to stay here in the pits."  
"Mate, he's gonna be lonely tonight, how are we gonna keep 'im company?"  
"He's got his favorite blanket and plush. Don't worry. The drivers leave their robots here too."

Star draped the blanket onto the slightly-lifeless robot and sat the plush next to him. He suddenly sprung back to life. "Chatrrrrrveeee-Twrrr!" He frantically looked around for any sight of Star, he found her and buried his head into her chest. She reassuringly pat him and told that the repairs were done, and there was going to be no more pain tonight.

Though, he did hear the entire conversation. He knew he had his favorite blanket and plush to help him sleep better tonight. But, with him in the battlebot-filled pits, he knows Tombstone can be lurking...anywhere around the pits.

"Alrighty, Purry. You gonna be fine for tonight? You got your blanket and your plushie."  
"Chatrrrr-veee~" he purred and glomped his monster kitty plushie, made with love by his two caretakers. He's nuzzling it violently.

The team walked out of the pits to their cars. Purry loudly chirped a goodbye, and in return, one of the teammates chirped back, or at least tried to. He couldn't hear the cars start, but what he only heard was...small whirring….? Dozens and dozens of small motors whirring. For sure, he's not going to be alone tonight.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
